pcv_pokecuentosvidasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:King457
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Poké cuentos y vidas! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:El glaceon macho. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kangaskhan 1 (Discusión) 22:49 14 oct 2010 Buenas :) Hola EGM, relajate, no hay rencores ^^, me gusto tu interes en los lideres, quedas aceptado, pero eso si, cambia a Horsea, el es tipo agua, y no te servira eso :/, respecto a lo de tu user, el inicial lo consigues en el laboratorio, sale en el Mocano, Tu viaje - Parte la a ventura, espero aberte ayudado ;D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 16:56 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Los dragones Todo correcto, excepto lo de Monozu, pero los otros, si te los consigues ;D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 21:19 22 oct 2010 (UTC) ahora si Obtienes Al dragon/siniesto, entrenalo y ten una gran amistad con el ;D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 22:16 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Centro de Adopciones :Luna Nueva -Un nuevo amigo ! Aqui esta el pokémon de tu pedido , diviertansee [[Archivo:Charmeleon_NB.png ]] Nombre:charmeleon TipoArchivo:Tipo_fuego.gif Nivel:29(por que 36 (el nivel en que evolciona) 36/5 =7 y le faltan 7 niveles (osea cada 5 ediciones 1 nivel )para evolcionar) Evolcion:En 40 ediciones Perzonalidad:Arrogante, Valiente y amable cuando lo conces Ataques:Lanzallamas, doble filo,Furia dragón y garra metal. PS:92 --[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:44 24 oct 2010 (UTC) King Inscribite en la Discusion como un Lider de Gimnasio porque amigos ya tengo muchos [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:46 30 oct 2010 (UTC) King -.- Copia la tabla de mi user y ponela en el tuyo modifica con tus pokemones y sus caracteristicas y listo -.- [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:55 30 oct 2010 (UTC) king pq no te inscribes en http://es.pcv-pokecuentosvidas.wikia.com/wiki/Audiciones_Aventuras_en_Sinnoh:Batalla_espacio_tiempo J A 02:03 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Y--- ..que importa que sea adm? -.-U Tu puedes hacerlo solo King -.- [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 16:48 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Simba gay XD Archivo:4m.jpg King Agregame en amigos que tambien te agrego ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 02:36 1 nov 2010 (UTC) -_- king ati te falla verdad como vas a editar una pagina de usuario te decia de dejarcelo en la discusion pedazo de subnormal de segunda! ahora estoy en peligro de perder mi empleo de burocrata idiota! Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 12:12 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Bein Tal cuale King los tenes a lus trechi xD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:04 2 nov 2010 (UTC) ejem! me ganaste Archivo:Medalla_Cascada.png sin duda te la mereces--Usuario:Meganium1530 Ok, los tienes ^^ I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:31 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Miltank NB.png > Nivel 15 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia Mijumaru es tuyo nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 23:54 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, te dejo, pero tambien deves hacer que el proyecto sume los icon del HGSS de cuando caminas I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:09 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz perdido Lamento decirte que haz perdido contra los beedrill fueron demasiado fuertes para ti, Si quieres intenta denuevo con mas pokes maximo 3 porke son 3 beedrill de nivel 20 ewe. Usuario:Pokiity12 Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Combee NB.png > Nivel 20 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia. Ademas Haz ganado Archivo:Miel.png. Si quieres ponlo en tu Mochila de la Wikia! Te servira para la zona insecto!. te reto para el lider con mi yanmega mi delcatty y raichu!, espero la respeusta soy giovi!! Ok Haz derrotado a los glooms pero falta la Pregunta para Terminar la Prueba ¿donde se localiza gloom en pokemon rumble? Responde para Terminar la Mision! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Gloom NB.png > Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger Querido Ranger Haz hecho tu misiones con efectividad!!, te recuerdo que te haz inscrito en la mision especial, Esta mision se borrara el Viernes por lo tanto date prisa!!! Aqui encontraras todo los pasaos para seguir y realizar la misino con exito!!! [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Auch Perdiste pero merece la pena q lo intentes de nuevo como a dratini evolucionarlo Warrior Fantom 21:02 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones Haz derrotado al Primer recluta vamos tu puedes con el Segundo!! Perdiste Bueno lo siento pero no lograste vencerlo! Dotekkotsu fue un hueso dur de roer pero lo venciste con la zebra tuviste problemas y te derroto!. Intenta con otros pokes!. PD: deberias de capturar mas pokemons en la zona de captura x3 Batalla de lider !! Uso a mi Snorlax (Puño hielo ;D) a mi umbreon (Cola dragon) y a mi Meganium (x3 sabe enfado) para desafiarte a tu gym de dragones !!! todos estan al nivel 100 >) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 23:11 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Gloom NB.png > Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger kiiiing-kun¡¡¡¡¡ king-kun, hace tanto tiempo que no te veia *abrazo asfixiante y lo suelta* queria ver si puedo salir en tu novela?, si es asi te lo agradeceria mucho, pero es decisión tuya, no tengo que salir en todos los caps, solod e vez en cuando, pueso ser algo asi como una cirquera, vendedora ambulante o lider de gimnasio (oh, quizas ya me tiene ese puesto n.n) bueno muchas gracias, solo queria dejarte este mensaje y decirte que tu amiga sigue en contacto *festejo* keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? nombre: keyko hannabi pokemón:Archivo:Ninetales_NB.png perdsonalidad: alegre, amable y loca, le encanta hacer trucos con fuego, de los guias es la mas loca y divertida, el espectaculo es lo suyo y la verdad es que le encanta, fue cirquera hace tiempo. firma: keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Otra vez Perdiste.Recuerda gastrodon se equipa con banda focus y tiene esfuerzo y luego ataca con aquajet asi que vas a tener q hacer un buen combo aunque janobii y futachimaru son verdaderamente fuertes. Warrior Fantom 01:27 20 nov 2010 (UTC)